They have AIM?
by TheAverageFan
Summary: Yes, the demigods and some gods have found Aim. Scary as it is, they are quite funny. R&R through their dramas. If you don't like script format, don't read it. Have fun. PercyxOc Why yes, They are ooc. Why yes, I have read the books twice. :


**A note: Before all you haters come in and flame me because "Script format is against the rules" blah blah blah, here's news. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. Simple as that.**

**ONTO THE IM'ING.**

_SunnyK has logged on._

_PineLightning has logged on._

_OwlCascade has logged on._

_SeaweedBrain has logged on._

_WaveGirl has logged on._

_StygianIron has logged on._

SunnyK: Oh my gods, I'm sooo bored.. Someone entertain me. :P

OwlCascade: Me too. Percy, do something.

SeaweedBrain: Why me?

SunnyK: 'Cuz we said so.

PineLightning: Wait, Nico's on. ARE YOU WATCHING US?! :U

StygianIron: Um, No? O_o

WaveGirl: what?

SunnyK: Creeper.

OwlCascade: Stalker.

PineLightning: Edward Cullen.

SeaweedBrain: Hah, the girls are ganging up on you. *cough unliked cough*

StygianIron: Yeah, real mature, Perce.

SunnyK: Shut up, Ghost breath.

PineLightning: And this is coming from the youngest.

WaveGirl: I agree with Pineface.

SeaweedBrain: She's got a point there.

StygianIron: Oh, shut up Mr. I saved the world.

SeaweedBrain: Oh my gods that was like the _lamest_ come back ever. XD

StygianIron: Like you could come up with anything better.

PineLightning: I bet he could, Sparkle boy. ;)

SunnyK: *tries not to burst out laughing* x]

OwlCascade: *tries to not laugh, but fails* XD

WaveGirl: *bursts out laughing*

SunnyK: Oh what the Hades, I give in. *bursts out laughing* :D

SeaweedBrain: Sniped.

StygianIron: You know what, Thal? -*

_StygianIron is away._

PineLightning: Oh crap. O-o

_PineLightning is away._

OwlCascade: What was that noise?

SunnyK: Yeah... Let's not think about that. They're obviously going to tell us.

SeaweedBrain: Hey, if Nico's Cullen, who's Lautiner?

SunnyK: ...

OwlCascade: ...

WaveGirl: Only Gay guys sparkle. *ahem.. EDWARD CULLEN.. ahem*

SunnyK: No comment.

_PineLightning has logged on._

PineLightning: OH MY GODS NICO, I WILL KILL YOU!! D:

_AllUpThere has logged in._

AllUpThere: Good.

PineLightning: dad?

AllUpThere: Yes?

PineLightning: What are you doing here?

AllUpThere: What, I can't keep up with my daughter?

_ThatHotGuy has logged in._

_AllUpThere has logged out._

ThatHotGuy: 'Sup godlings. ;]

SunnyK: Father Apollo?

ThatHotGuy: In the text.

WaveGirl: Isn't it in the flesh?

SunnyK: Yeah, it's you alright. :P

SeaweedBrain: Hey, Apollo!

ThatHotGuy: 'Sup, Percy?

OwlCascade: At least my mo-

SunnyK: NO!!! Don't even go there!

_BattleOwl has logged in._

ThatHotGuy: Yeah.. I'm out!

_ThatHotGuy has logged out._

SunnyK: See? That's why you don't mention it.

BattleOwl: Greetings, Daughter.

OwlCascade: *sigh* _Hello _mother. -_-

ThePineLightning: Why are all the gods on all of a sudden?

_StygianIron has logged on._

StygianIron: Miss me? ;)

SunnyK: _YES. _I was _mortified_ when you hadn't said your _lovely_ comments. [/sarcasm]

SeaweedBrain: Darn, I was hoping he would forget to come back on.

BattleOwl: I was hoping _you'd_ forget to keep typing.

SeaweedBrain: There's a lovely hello. Why do you keep hounding me?? Annabeth and I are just friends. Besides... -///-

OwlCascade: Yeah. What, Percy? Oh my gods, you like someone, I can tell! =D

_LiveLifeLove has logged on._

LiveLifeLove: I know! This is going to be a real show. Have fun! :)

PineLightning: Oh, great. Good Morning, Lady Aphrodite.

LiveLifeLove: Hello Thalia. I have plans for you.

PineLightning: ... o-o;

OwlCascade: Come on, Percy! Tell us! Who is it?

SeaweedBrain: /// Nooo. Forget it, I said nothing.

OwlCascade: Well, I'm finding out!

_OwlCascade is away._

SeaweedBrain: what's she ajkghlawurh w!!

_SeaweedBrain is away._

SunnyK: o-o what just happened?

BattleOwl: Well, it's obvious she's just gone to his cabin and attacked him.

LiveLifeLove: Well, Duh! Even Athena can see it.

StygianIron: Mostly cause she just told us that?

SunnyK: *facepalm*

LiveLifeLove: *facepalm*

BattleOwl: *facepalm*

PineLightning: *facepalm*

WaveGirl: *forehead slap*

_SeaweedBrain has logged on._

SeaweedBrain: *facepalm*

_OwlCascade has logged on._

OwlCascade: *facepalm*

StygianIron: :(

WaveGirl: Hey, do the gods watch us?

_AllUpThere has logged on._

AllUpThere: Maybe.

WaveGirl: Um... even private stuff...?

AllUpThere: I'm not that desperate.

WaveGirl: o-o

_WaveGirl has logged out._

_AllUpThere has logged out._

_BattleOwl has logged out._

_SeaweedBrain has logged out._

_SunnyK has logged out._


End file.
